Art of Seduction
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane just made a bet with Rigsby. He doesn't want to lose. But if he wins the bet then will he lose much more? Is he willing to sacrifice it? What choice will he make?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. As I said I have this story, all translated.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but it's just the prologue.**

**I'll try to update two chapters a week.**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Seduction has always been a history of manipulation"_

_**François Raux**_

* * *

Mentalist:

A Person who uses mental acuity, hypnosis and / or suggestion. A master manipulator of the mind and behavior.

Seduction:

A process when used creates a deliberate admiration, attraction or love for an individual.

Mix a master in the art of manipulation with a bet on seduction. And this is what you get.

**- O -**

Love is something complex. It is something that we don't control and can sometimes make us blind to certain behaviors. Some people may enjoy an attraction existing that manipulating it to get what they want. This was at the risk of hurting someone else.

Patrick Jane is a master of manipulation. He excels in the art and doesn't worry about any of the consequences. He made it his profession. He lived his life by using his gift of manipulating people to enrich himself. But that finally ended when it broke his life.

He has changed. He still uses his gift but now he uses this gift to help the police. His past experience has somehow opened his eyes. He's still able to manipulate for personal satisfaction. This used to be getting rich. Now it is the satisfaction of a job well done.

In this endeavor to change his life, he met CBI agent Teresa Lisbon, She is a no nonsense woman who sense of right and honesty intrigued him. Above all else she doesn't hesitate to put him in his place when necessary. They became colleagues and friends. They know they can rely on each other. Even though Jane often manipulate her to get what they both want this is justice for the victims.

Today, however, he doesn't know if he can do that. He doesn't know if he can play with the feelings of the woman. He just made a bet with Rigsby. He doesn't want to lose. But if he wins the bet then will he lose much more? Is he willing to sacrifice it? What choice will he make?

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Let me know what you think of this so far, if you want more or not.**

**Next chapter maybe Sunday.**

_Sweety 04/04/13_


	2. Stupid bet between stupid men

**A/N: Okay guys. As the prologue was so short, I decided to update chapter 1. I hope you'll like it. Chapter 2 will be here by Sunday. Thanks again, to all of you for all the reviews. I hope I'll get more with this chapter.**

* * *

_Jane just made a bet with Rigsby. He doesn't want to lose. But if he wins the bet then will he lose much more? Is he willing to sacrifice it? What choice will he make?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid bet between stupid men**

* * *

_"It emanates from certain beings that seduction, favored by circumstances, can suddenly become irresistible."_

**_Sacha Guitry_**

* * *

Jane was sitting on his couch in the workspace with his legs crossed. He was actively discussing with Rigsby while smiling with all his teeth, Cho silent, as usual, simply listened to the two men. The discussion was lively but nobody seemed too interested. Van Pelt ignored them. She got on her computer acting as if she was alone.

- "I tell you my dear Rigsby, seduction is an art of living" Jane said with a smile. "It is not within the reach of anyone."

- "And you think to be able to seduce any woman huh?" laughed the tall man.

- "Perfectly" answered the mentalist while arching his torso with perfect modesty.

- "Ok, so if I give you the name of a woman, you can easily seduce her?" he asked again.

- "Give me just a name and I'll prove that I am able to seduce even the most reluctant woman" argued Jane proudly.

Rigsby seemed to think for a moment the words of his friend. The idea of Jane trying to seduce a woman was not unpleasant. He already had a name in mind. He knew it would not be so easy that Jane would face a wall. He would be forced to admit that he was not as good as he thought. This would be the perfect experiment.

They were colleagues and friends almost as long. They were very appreciative of the way he caught the most frustrating criminal. But Jane had a tendency to be high maintenance. He had the habit of not informing his colleagues of his plans. That making for the best sometimes left his colleagues to explain his action. This was something most were ill equipped to handle except for one person their boss Teresa Lisbon. So the idea that he might want to try a bet as it was really interesting to the guys and especially Rigsby.

Cho looked at his colleague with a jaundiced eye. It was as if, like Jane, he could read his thoughts. He glanced disapprovingly then shook his head. Rigsby turned away from him. If Jane wanted to play then he would lose. Rigsby knew Jane could not possibly win. No man before him had managed to break down the walls around the woman he had chosen for their small experiment.

He smiled as he stood up then placed his forearms on his desk and stared at the blond man.

- "Okay, I'll give you a name and you have a week to get to seduce this woman. If you lose you owe me a hundred" he said.

- "Okay, give me the name then I'll prove my abilities" Jane smiled being so sure of himself.

Cho observed the two men then shook his head. How could Jane enter into such a suckers bet? Jane was confident when as the Mentalist he had learned to seduce people. Men or Women it did not matter who were the mark. The only thing that mattered was if there was there a big payday at the end. Jane had played with the mark's feelings, their pain or distress. It did not matter one or all was guaranteed to give him the results he wanted.

Jane however learned if you play long enough with fire you can get burned. This was exactly what happened when in his quest for fortune and recognition he attacked the wrong person. He had lost it all. His fame, his wealth and what hurt the most was losing his family. He had suffered for years then he decided to change his life. He eventually used the gift of seduction to help the authorities to catch those same types of criminals. He was teamed in the CBI with Teresa Lisbon's team. There he had found a home a place where he belonged.

Jane had no doubt he would be able to seduce any woman Rigsby would choose. He knew enough about his colleague choices. They're not always the smartest. Not that any these women were stupid. No, they were trusting just like the man himself. That made them just too easy to manipulate. Even poor Van Pelt was disconcerting in her naivety. This was so apparent when she entered into a romantic relation with a Red John disciple. So Jane waited for the name. He would shut up Rigsby plus pocket a nice amount of money.

- "Teresa Lisbon." Rigsby announced surprising the Mentalist.

Jane's smile faded the moment the name of his boss crosses the lips of his colleague. He had miscalculated. Teresa was very important to him. Van Pelt's head instantly straightened. Her eyes fixed on her ex boyfriend. Until now she had not taken in the discussion. However using the name of their beloved boss it became too personal. She didn't like the idea of Jane playing with the feelings of her boss.

- "You can not entangle the boss in this Wayne" interposed the young woman.

- "She is the only one who I know he can not win" he said.

- "But it is degrading to do that to her. You believe it is right to have Jane demonstrate his skills on our Boss? Just to win a hundred bucks you are disgusting!" She retorted.

Jane was shocked at his colleague mere suggestion of their Boss' name. He was outraged by his suggestion. Jane thinking this puzzle Creully realized Rigsby was right. He did play with Lisbon's sensibilities. He often played with her with one of his smiles then she did what he wanted. He had her in his pocket even though she tried to claim otherwise. He only used his skills on their Boss to further the investigation. This bet what Rigsby was asking was playing with her real emotional center. This could severely damage the team's dynamics and possibly the woman herself. He suddenly had the urge to drop the bet. He would not do that to Lisbon.

- "Did you accept Jane?" Rigsby inquired. He was imagining the money in his pocket when Jane forfeited.

- "Uh ...Rigsby, I will take that bet" Jane smiled but internally he knew this bet was wrong. What is with him he wondered? It was not if he could not afford to pay the measly Hundred Bucks. It was his pride. That was the reason he took the bet. And as they always say pride cometh before the fall. Jane only wished that this fall would not be so damaging.

- "You guys are really Pigs." the redhead said to them.

Grace turned her attention to her computer. She had heard enough for one day. If they wanted to play so be it. She certainly did not want to be complicit. Grace liked Lisbon. She admired that she was strong and independent. She looked up to her as a role model in a very hard profession. So knowing that her colleagues would play with her, it revolted her but what could she do? They would not listen. She did see doubt in the eyes of the consultant. She hoped that he would be strong enough do the right thing. Even if it meant he had to lose the bet, money and maybe a bit of credibility.

The discussion continued for a while then suddenly they heard a voice in the corridor. Immediately the two men stopped this forced Grace to look up. Their Boss had entered Teresa Lisbon. She approached them with a smile on her lips. Grace hoped she never would learn what they planned to do. She would take it badly. She would too if put in her position. Lisbon would not appreciate being an object of entertainment.

- "I have good news for all of you" she announced. "Because we have no cases going and we worked hard for quite some time. We are entitled to a few days off."

- "Ow" exclaimed Rigsby as Cho kicked him to pay attention.

- "But you have to be on call just in case," she said. "Otherwise, you are free to leave. I'll see you next week."

The agents smiled while preparing their stuff. Grace thought that the bet could not take place because every one would be gone. At least she had hoped but seeing Jane's look at Lisbon, her hopes flew immediately away.

The brunette returned to her office. Grace saw Jane follow then knocked on the door. He entered without waiting for permission. Lisbon would never change that one Grace thought.

**- O -**

Lisbon sat at her desk putting order in her records. She had to file these reports in order for them to be updated while she was away. She did not want to have to deal with the mess on her return. Her having to catch up these files after a blissful week without the nosy consultant would be most unfortunate.

When Jane appeared she smiled inwardly. At least he took the trouble to knock this time. It was not usual with him and it surprised her a little. She saw him settle on the couch. He was lying there as if he was at home. He thought himself at home everywhere Lisbon was. It was a habit that used to annoy her. He would do it even among families of victims or suspects. This was just one of the quirks for Patrick Jane and she had learned to deal with them as they appeared.

Once everything was completed and filled she drew up her jacket. She arose from her chair then stood in front of the couch. She watched with interest on her relaxed consultant's face. She did not have to wait long before he spoke.

- "You see something you like Lisbon?" he asked with his charming voice.

Lisbon jumped a little but tried to hide her surprise by using a disapproving tone.

- "You're not at home Jane. Therefore, remove your feet from my couch then leave! I want to go home." Lisbon reprimanded her consultant.

- "Why be so aggressive?" he asked. "Just ask me nicely. I'd be happy to accompany you."

- "No you need to take it that way! I go home alone! You do what you want but you can not do it here! I do not want even know you exist or to hear your name until Monday. Am I clear enough for you?" Lisbon commanded.

- "Have I ever waited until Monday just to see you? Even better, what would you do without me until Monday?" he asked while standing in front of her.

Lisbon blushed being so close to her consultant. She quickly pulled away hoping he does not notice. But it was Jane, he never miss a thing especially redden cheeks. It was as if he had come to work in CBI for the sole purpose of making her blush. But in reality, it was not for her he was there. It was for Red John and him only. He had one purpose in his life that was to catch Red John then torture him as he had done to his wife and daughter.

- "Jane, go home, find something to do or someone else to bother. I do not want to see you before next week." Lisbon again stated knowing her consultant was selective in his hearing.

- "There is someone I love to bother and it's you dear Lisbon" he replied getting closer then stopping just inches from her.

- "And I do not like that" she said while pushing him out of the away. "Now get out of my office."

- "As you wish." Jane said meekly departing.

The Mentalist stopped only to lay his lips on her cheek then left the office. Lisbon was frozen to the spot. Jane continued walking away whistling. The woman touched her fingers where his lips were just a few seconds earlier then blushed even more. The sensation of his lips on her skin plus the gentleness he had put in this gesture was very different. Lisbon did not know what to think.

She turned her head to see Jane pick up his jacket then head towards the elevator. He turned then gave her a smile with a strange gleam in his eyes. Lisbon was perplexed in her consultant's aberrant behavior. What was happening to him? Why was he like that suddenly? Had he decided to move to something else? \Maybe he planned to rebuild his life? Why was she so special that she interested him? There were too many questions and simply no answers. Patrick Jane was an enigma.

Lisbon prudently decided to ignore the kiss. He meant nothing of it. It was just friendly greetings between old friends. She left her office before taking the elevator. She found that Jane had waited keeping the door open for her. She thanked him then stood facing the door. She tried to ignore the glances he threw at her from time to time. But how could she not to pay attention when they were only two in the elevator? She felt her cheeks heat up again by the intensity of his eyes. This was the third time her cheeks had reddened in the past few moments. Jane studied her with much interest.

Finally, the elevator stopped then Lisbon exited quickly headed toward her car. She wished she was home already. So she would not have to be dealing with all these butterflies which suddenly appeared in her stomach. She wanted to forget them since Jane's kiss. She wanted to forget any of the ideas he had placed in her head. She just wanted to relax in a nice hot bubble bath then not have think about anything. Almost four days off in a row she could finally relax properly without having to worry about silly things that Jane would do.

Lisbon crossed the parking lot to her car then she was about to enter when a hand rested on her hip. Startled she jumped then spun into a defensive position. As her fist was about to collide with the face she recognized it as her consultant then stopped. Her fist was still in his face hovering inches from his nose.

- "Are you crazy Jane, I could have broken your nose!" Lisbon angrily said.

- "I didn't mean to scare you Lisbon" Jane said defended himself. "I just wanted to offer you something."

- "And what is that…?" she asked bringing her hands to her hips.

Jane looked at her a moment. Her position was very sexy this combined surprise, irritation and charm it was a very heady brew. She always thought this display of aggression would frighten most people. However, Jane was not most people besides he loved her authoritarian side. She was not very tall. Having raised 4 brother single handedly she knew how to win. He could not help but let his eyes slide down her body undressing her then tracing every curve.

- "So…?" She asked growing impatient.

"Uh ... uh ... yes it looks like I will see you later. Perhaps you might enjoy a night of television after a good meal prepared by me? It would be just for you?" He asked with this charming smile that she could not resist.

Lisbon thought for a moment. She planned to take a bath and relax then have a nice evening in front of the television alone. She would indulge in eating ice cream with a glass of good red wine. Why not include Jane? At least for the television part not the bath part. The idea was tempting. He had asked so nicely so how could she refuse?

She turned her attention to her consultant while he was still smiling. She could not resist spending an evening with him. It could be good after all. Perhaps he was not as annoying as she had imagined. He must have his moments of rest too. She smiled in response. Satisfied, she got into her car then sped towards home. She cast a glance in the rearview mirror then saw Jane bouncing on the spot. He was as happy as a child who had just received a beautiful gift. She smiled seeing him like that. She turned to look where she was going. The evening promised to be very interesting.

She was not sure why she had agreed so easily. Why had she just not said she wanted to be alone and rest? But his smile something she had never been able to resist made her say yes. There was something about him that made her melt. It was something special that she could not explain. This man was an enigma a very attractive puzzle one she would be happy to solve. It would start tonight then maybe it would lead to something more than just some time between friends?

She shook her head at the idea then continued toward her home. She had to prepare for Jane's arrival.

**- O -**

Jane waited until Lisbon's car had disappeared around the corner then he pulled out his phone. He dialed Rigsby's number then waited for him to answer. It did not take too long before the Mentalist was speaking with the man himself.

- "Rigsby" the officer said.

- "I'm going to spend the evening with Lisbon" boasted the consultant. "She and I will be alone at her apartment."

- "Yeah, but that's an evening it does not mean anything," he said still hoping that Jane could not seduce Lisbon.

- "It starts like that then things can evolved" explained Jane.

- "You do not think she will suspect something?" He asked suddenly worried.

- "And why would she suspect anything? She has no reason to have doubts." Jane pointed out.

- "If you say so, but I do not think she will fall for you." Rigsby said but with much less determination.

- "Do not forget that it was your idea to begin with Rigsby" Jane countered.

- "Ok, well you can tell me…" Rigsby confided.

- "In the details?" ask the Mentalist being most amused.

- "Jane" groused Rigsby before hanging up.

Jane put his phone in his pocket then went home to prepare. He already had some ideas in mind. He knew exactly how to win over Lisbon to capture his bet. He was not used to losing and he did not want to learn now.

The Mentalist got into car with his head full of ideas. The first on the list was to make his evening with Lisbon very enjoyable. He wanted it so enjoyable that she would accept an other one easily. Yes, that would be the way he would begin. He was going to be charming, caring, attentive and kind. She would quickly fall under his spell and the rest would come on its own all. He just hoped to not hurt her too much in this process. The idea was not to hurt her but to make him irresistible to her.

The first part of his plan had worked perfectly then the rest would easily follow.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**That's it for today. Don't forget, reviews= update.**

**Let me know what you think.**

_Sweety, 04/05/13_


	3. A special evening

**A/N: You guys are so amazing. I got 6 reviews on chapter 1, I can't believe it. But that's only because I have someone special helping me, phnxgrl. I don't know what I'll do without you.**

**Okay, so** _IDONTHAVEANAME_ **ask me not to end this story on disaster. I can tell you that this is not my intention. I wrote this story last year as a chalenge. I always write drama storys and I wanted to try something new.**

**This story in french got 62 reviews with 8 chapters. I wish to have more in English. That is up to you guys, if you really like it.**

**Now, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A special evening**

* * *

_" We love to say that the beautiful appearance is not what matters in terms of seduction, but anyway, it plays awfully."_

**_Marc Levy._**

* * *

Lisbon was home for the past two hours. She had poured a glass of red wine then began to run the hot bath. She was in a bathrobe sitting on the edge of the tub with one hand in the water. She created waves with her fingers. She closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth that emanated from her fingertips to radiate into her entire body. This was the sort of activity she was dreaming about.

Once the water had reached the proper height she turned it off. She disrobed then sank beneath the warm waters. She placed her head on the ledge then closed her eyes. It felt so good to relax. To forget everything that had to do with working with Jane.

She began to almost fall asleep then the phone rang which made her jump from the water. She swore as she grabbed her cell then again after she saw his name. She sighed in desperation. He could not leave her alone even a little bit. He was already coming for the evening so she would have liked to take a bath without being disturbed. But he was insistent and eventually, he won.

- "What Jane?" she replied a little harshly.

- "Lisbon, how are you?" He asked.

- "You might not remember? I'm busy here." She said hurriedly.

- "Oh…!" He exclaimed. "Would you, by any chance, be in your bath?" he asked teasingly.

- "No," she answered quickly and faster than he had expected.

- "At the sound of your voice I would think I was correct." Jane crooned.

Lisbon felt the color rise to her cheeks. He was amazing. He always knew how to embarrass her without him even being present. She could not help but find him charming. He teased her when she was in her bath but she was not embarrassed over being naked and on the phone with him. Jane was annoying and arrogant but he was also so very charming.

She felt more comfortable with him on the phone. She even imagined sharing a bath with him as naked as her. His blond curls dripping with water. But she quickly drove those thoughts away or at least displaced them. Jane was a colleague and a friend nothing more. She had no right to imagine anything else. But nevertheless she continued to dream. Sometimes she saw him as more as the man and not as the consultant. She saw what he could be like if he had not suffered so much in his life.

- "Lisbon, are you still here?" He asked.

- "Uh ... yes…Listen Jane, I'll finish getting ready then I'll see you later, okay?" She asked.

- "Ok, I'll see you then Lisbon." Jane said with a quiet confidence.

- "Later Jane..." Lisbon said hurrying back to her bath

She hung up with a smile on her lips. It would definitely change things between them. She wanted more than friendship but how to make him understand? How to open his eyes when she herself was unable to take a step towards him?

But suddenly, she had a revelation. What if this evening was a technique for him to approach her? What if he saw her as more than a friend? Oh, how she wanted this to be possible.

Lisbon left her bath then dried before going into her room to find something appropriate to wear. She didn't really know what to wear. She didn't want to dress too provocatively or show too much skin. Maybe something simple and pretty she thought. So she opted for a black tank with blue jeans. She dressed then looked in the mirror. She was most satisfied with what she saw. With that Jane would not remain inattentive and maybe things could move forward. At least that was what she hoped as she was busy preparing the evening meal.

**- O -**

One hour after the call Jane stood in front of her apartment. He was ready to begin his work of seduction. He knew her by heart. He knew her preferences. He knew the right conversational topics. In general he knew how to give Lisbon a very good time. He was now going to prove it. He was not only just an irascible and exasperating consultant. He was also an educated man who knew how to be charming to a woman.

Jane rang the doorbell he didn't have to wait long before it opened to a very captivating Teresa Lisbon dressed casually. He gasped he had not expected this vision of loveliness at all. He was glad that she felt comfortable with him to the point of wearing this. He didn't complain instead he complemented her on her exquisite taste in casual wear. She was absolutely charming, beautiful, and dazzling. Lisbon blushed at the complement.

Lisbon now took all of him in. She stared at him from head to toes. She admired the man she had always seen in three-piece suit. He was different in his T-shirt and blue jeans. He was so cute. She bit her lower lip trying but ultimately unable to let go of the charming view. Finally, a throat clearing brought her back to reality.

- "Will you let me in?" Jane asked with a charming smile.

- "Uh ... yes, yes of course," she answered while moving away out of the doorway to let him pass.

Jane entered the apartment then headed straight to the couch where he put the jacket on the back. He had taken it in case of the weather turning cold when he would leave the warmth of her home to return to his shabby hotel room. He moved as if he was at home. Of course this was his habit. Lisbon rolled her eyes then followed him. She settled next to him. However, she still did not trust him so she still kept a certain distance even though she enjoyed him closer. She was eager to learn about the real person not the stuffy consultant. It was time to meet the man behind the masked smile.

After several minutes of silence, Lisbon rose to make coffee and tea for Jane. He loved tea at any time of the day. She had some in her closet which was just waiting for an opportunity to come out. It waited for Jane.

- "Tea?" she offered from the kitchen.

- "You have some tea? You…!" Jane wondered arose on to his feet.

- "If you don't want it then just say so. I'll go make some coffee." Lisbon teased.

Jane smiled while he looked on the shelves. She had an impressive number of DVDs of all varieties. He dug though a few boxes then examined them. Finally, he chose a romantic film. It was not normally his kind he had always preferred the more intellectual movies. However, tonight he wanted to be different any other time would be something he would like. Knowing Lisbon tonight it would be all about her.

He returned to sit on the couch with the box in hand then waited for Lisbon to return with their drinks. And he saw her enter the room with two steaming mugs in hand and a bowl of popcorn. He smiled to thank her when she handed him his cup then settled back beside him, placing the bowl between them.

- "So, you found something interesting?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee.

- "Yes, this movie caught my attention," he replied.

- "And what is this movie?" Lisbon wondered.

- "A surprise…" Jane said.

He rose to insert the disc into the DVD player then sat down placing the bowl in his lap. The movie began and silence fell in the room. They were immersed in the movie not paying more attention to the presence of the other. But after a moment, Jane turned his head then glanced at Lisbon. She was really enthralled. She no longer saw him or heard him. She only had eyes for what was happening on the screen.

Lisbon plunged her hand into the bowl at the same time as Jane. On contact it caused a spark which each of them felt. It made them look at each other. They plunged into the eyes of each other. They got lost in the ocean of their various emotions. Without being aware of his actions Jane approached Lisbon. He took her hand then squeezed it gently. He smiled at her then moved to close the gap. His eyes fell from her lips back to her eyes. There was only a very small space between them. They both felt the electricity in the air. Suddenly the movie no longer exists and the world fell away. Jane was about to put his lips on Lisbon's when ...The bowl fell off the couch making a terrible noise thus breaking the enchanting spell.

Jane moved away suddenly dropping Lisbon's hand which fell on the couch. He settled away from her. Both were feeling awkward and discomfort was casted into the room. Neither knowing what to say or do. Finally, Jane decided to put an end to this he took his jacket.

- "You're leaving already?" Lisbon asked.

- "I ... yes I think I should go home," he replied without daring to look at her.

- "Uh ... Okay. I hope at least you had a good evening." She said disappointedly.

- "I spent a wonderful evening Lisbon, really excellent." Jane again complimented her.

Lisbon walked him to the door then opened it. Once he was outside he hesitated for a moment not knowing what to do. He could not just leave it like that making her feel as if she had done something wrong. That too was wrong he had to remedy it and now. Then he once again let his body speak instead of his brain. He leaned toward Lisbon then kissed her cheek before leaving quickly and reached his car. She stood at the doorway still in shock.

Lisbon touched her cheek this was the second time he had kissed her cheek. She could not believe this was the first time that this kind of thing put her in such a state. She had had many boyfriends in her life since her teens. But none of them ever had awakened so many butterflies in her stomach, her mind blurring, and legs quivering as Jane did with one simple kiss. She didn't even have a relationship with him or correct that she did but not a loving one. She mused what if that was about to change what would she do then?

She closed the door and returned to settle on the couch to finish the movie though continuingly thinking of Jane.

**- O -**

Jane stopped a little further down the road then parked. He let his head fall back on the wheel still wondering what he had done. He had almost kissed Lisbon. He had almost taken this step. He did nothing to prevent it. Then he had kissed her cheek before fleeing into the night. But what was wrong with him? The bet was to seduce her not the other way around. He would never have thought Lisbon would let him go so far with her.

When his hand had touched hers he had felt the softness of her skin against his. All this had aroused things in him. There were feeling awaken in him that he had not felt for a long time. He had enjoyed this evening. He had loved being in the presence of this woman. Lisbon was an exceptional woman, a woman of heart, a woman he greatly appreciated.

And suddenly he realized something. It was an idea he had not thought of before tonight. He realized he had feelings for this woman much more than mere friendship.

The idea of a bet made him ill. He would not continue with it. It was totally unfair. A mark was never supposed to influence the outcome. He was going to hurt Lisbon. This his heart would not let him do. Lisbon was a good woman who had already had her share of suffering in life. He would not add it.

He took out his phone then called Rigsby. He had to put an end to this bet now! Even if he lost he still would have won. He would have at least avoided Lisbon needless suffering. The agent picked up quickly that surprised him that Jane called so late.

- "Jane…? A problem…?" asked Rigsby worriedly.

- "I give up the bet," he replied. "I will not continue."

- "But why…? Are you afraid of losing?" Rigsby asked.

- "No, but I don't want to continue, that's all. Then we forget this altogether." Jane said adamantly.

- "I don't know what made you change your mind but it's up to you man. So let's forget about the bet." Rigsby said.

- "Thank Rigsby." Jane said now relieved.

Jane hung up the phone then continued on his way home. He had finally done something right. To see Lisbon so relaxed with him tonight that having spent the best night of his life with a woman for many years. He would not break their friendship there was too much to lose. He preferred to lose his bet than to lose Lisbon.

He had the chance to change his life. He was not going to miss this chance. He still had a lot to think about and the first was Lisbon. He had to clarify the feelings he had for her before making his decision.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**I told you, not a drama story. Now that Jane realised that the bet was not a good idea, what will happen next? You'll see on chapter 3, Wednesday.**

**Until then, let me know if you still like it.**

_Sweety 04/08/13_


	4. Reflection leads to making th

**A/N: I am late this time I know and I'm sorry. I would like to thanks** _thitima.p1418, lizzybdarcy, Water-please, spenc.7199,Guest, qmione, spacemonkey26,phnxgrl, GyMusicAddict_ **and** _Guest_ **for all the reviews.**

**And now, lets read chapter 3.**

* * *

_Jane just made a bet with Rigsby. He doesn't want to lose. But if he wins the bet then will he lose much more? Is he willing to sacrifice it? What choice will he make?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reflection leads to making the right decision**

* * *

_"True courage is sometimes to choose right."_

**_Anonymous source_**

* * *

Jane was pacing in his motel room. He wondered if it was still a good idea to continue on this way. He knew that Rigsby would not say a word about the bet. Lisbon was just not anyone. She was a strong, independent and kind woman. He knew that it would not be difficult to seduce her. Jane didn't want to play with her feelings. He greatly enjoyed being with Lisbon. Though, she was his boss and his best friend. He was pleased to have canceled the bet. He could not continue with it anyway and just hoped that nobody would learn about it.

He stopped walking to look in the small mirror next to the door of the room. He looked at his reflection then cursed himself for what he would do. At the beginning he wanted to prove to Rigsby that he could seduce any woman. However, Lisbon was not just any woman. Now, he would not try to seduce her to win a bet which was over thank goodness. So perhaps he would salvage this to create a challenge of a different nature. He wanted to win to prove to himself that he could still love a woman. The nature of this challenge was not just a woman but THE Woman. Jane believed he found her in Teresa Lisbon. With her he knew he could rebuild his life.

The idea was interesting. He was never against the idea of playing a little. How could he look at this challenge as a game? He could not it was more than a game. She was much more important. How could he even look at himself in the mirror after that? How could he even look at Lisbon's face after that? He could not do it and he knew it. Then he made a decision. No matter what happened even if Lisbon was angry afterwards. He would tell her the truth. He would inform her about the bet but he would not involve Rigsby. He would say that it was his idea. He hoped she would forgive him which he doubted strongly. He would still explain that she was much more to him than just any bet.

Jane fell on his bed then closed his eyes for a moment. How to tell her the truth without her sending him a fist in the face? But he wanted her to understand was that she was more to him than this bet. There were his feelings for her. These feelings that he was surprised to see grow over the years. He still didn't understand how he could develop feelings for this woman while he still often thought of Angela. He saw her every time he closed his eyes.

He still loved his wife. How could he love someone else? She was his first love and the love of his life since the fist time he laid eyes on her. This girl was so beautiful, so happy and so wonderful. She had made him the happiest teenage boy in the world when she agreed to go out for a drink one evening. Then there was a dinner and they finally decided to become a couple. Things had evolved very quickly and then they eventually marry, and Charlotte had arrived some time later. Thanks to his gift, he was able to create a large fortune. He also succeeded in alienating a lot of people. One person in particular was Red John. This man had broken his life by killing his wife and daughter. They were his only two reasons to live.

Since that day, he had closed his heart to love. He didn't want to endanger anyone else with the same fate. He would not have to feel the pain of the loss of another loved one and especially not Lisbon. Since, he had met her. He had learned to open his heart again and to trust. Lisbon had been able to see him as a wounded man but a good man. He was a man who needed support. Even though, he pushed away all those who wanted to help him. She had clung to him and he was very grateful.

Now he wanted to show how she had changed him. He would want her to see that he was once again that happy man and all thanks to her. The woman didn't know what she had done to him. She didn't know she was his only reason to get up in the morning. She was the only reason he stayed at the CBI after the death of Red John. He was seriously thinking about it all.

He had not imagined that he could still be here after the end of this case. But one morning when he brought coffee to his boss he laid his eyes on her. He felt something shift. She did not look very good being tired plus having big bags under her eyes. He felt something he thought he had long forgotten. He had made his decision to finally stay. He could not imagine living away from her because if he was away that was not living but existing. He had done enough of existing. It was time for living. He noticed she too was attached to him and he didn't want to hurt her.

Jane stood up then grabbed his phone to call Lisbon. He wanted to settle this as soon as possible. He wanted to tell her the truth as soon as possible to prove that his feelings were not a lie. He needed her more than she could ever know. He would not let her disappear from his life. He pressed the call button then waited for her to answer.

- "Hello" replied the sleepy voice of Lisbon.

- "Lisbon, did I wake you up?" He asked having no mockery in his voice.

- "No Jane, I ended up just putting out the guys I asked over to finish my evening" she sarcastically replied.

- "You're still mad at me for tonight?" Jane asked with trepidation.

There was a moment of silence during which Jane worried about the answer. Lisbon was confused about his call. She didn't know if he wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly and without reason or something else entirely different. After all he didn't come over very often.

She thought about the evening. She had a good time with him. It was very different to stand beside him then have a tender moment which passed without any jokes or stories without bad taste. It was just him and her watching a romantic movie. It was something she never imagined coming from Jane. When their hands touched it was a feeling unlike anything she had felt before. This discharge she felt in her body made her feel very happy. The almost kiss he had given her before fleeing into the night was very peculiar. All these little moments were something she loved and dreamed of being able to share again. So no, she didn't blame him.

- "No, Jane, I don't blame you" she replied finally.

- "Thank you Lisbon" he whispered relief in his voice. "I was afraid you didn't want to see me or talk to me after tonight."

- "I didn't tell you that" she replied by cutting his sentence.

Jane was in shock. Even if, she was not mad at him she didn't necessarily want to see him that scared him for a moment. She didn't reject him but her words and her tone did not lead him to any other conclusion exactly at that the moment.

- "But you can always catch up inviting me somewhere, it's up to you" she added after a long silence. She was playing with him just to make him a little scared. "So, what do you think?"

- "I think it's a great idea" he replied overjoyed without even hiding his elation. "So get ready early, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

Then he hung up he was glad to see that Lisbon was not mad at him. He didn't think it would be as easy to invite Lisbon away from her home. He had even an idea of where he was going to take her. He smiled then finally went to bed imagining what tomorrow would bring between them.

**- O -**

Lisbon was jumping in her living room with the phone still tightly clutched in her hand. She had not expected that Jane would call then let alone invite him to dinner. She had not expected him to call her then asked her out so quickly. And now she was extremely happy. She loved Jane. She knew this from the bottom of her soul. Now they could finally move forward. Tomorrow would be a big step in that realization of her dream. Perhaps Jane would go forward too if his feelings were the same as hers.

Lisbon had the bad habit of choosing men who created disastrous relationship. She had somehow immunized herself against life with anyone. She always met guys that believed she was their property. They turn out to be idiots. She didn't doubt Jane's sincerity. She wanted to believe that Jane was a different type of man. Tomorrow hopefully she would find something to reinforce that belief.

Finally she put the phone in its place then prepared to go to sleep. She wanted to be in shape for her day with Jane because she planned to make their day last until the next morning. Perhaps, she would have him even longer than a morning? Cooking breakfast for them after a night of passion was a dream of hers. She didn't know how she could make things last but she would find a way. She knew that when she wanted something she would do anything for it.

Lisbon put on her pajamas then jumped into bed. Closing her eyes she visualized the image of Jane in her head. How he looked with his blond curls, blue eyes and his killer smile. She wanted to have him close to her now in her bed and hugging her.

She didn't know where all these ideas came from but she loved them. Imagine sleeping in the arms of Jane was the most beautiful dream of her life. This she wanted to have this more than anything else. Never once had one of her dreams ever became true. So she put it down to her consultant and his smiles.

**- O -**

In the morning when she opened her eyes she was smiling. She was happy at the mere idea of being able to spend the day with her irascible consultant. This man was a pain in the ass most of the time but he was also charming, incredibly kind and so sexy. She got up then ran to the bathroom to get ready. Since, she didn't know where Jane would take her. She opted for a simple outfit she knew would fit into any situation. So with her outfit picked out it consisted of black jeans and a purple tank top. It was nothing really enticing but it was just enough to do get his juices flowing.

She went to make a coffee but once there her eyes fell on the clock. She realized that the time had passed more quickly than she had imagined. So she prepared more tea for the one who would come soon. And speak of the devil it was him as the door rang. She rushed to open it then she came face to face with her consultant who was also smiling. Lisbon noticed what he was wearing. It was black jeans and a T-shirt with the inscription 'Do not hit on the nose '. She smiled then ushered him in. This time she was expecting him to look good so she was not as dumfounded as the first time. That did not mean she was not pleased on how he looked.

- "I didn't intend to hit you today Jane, unless you plan to do something that deserves it" she playfully said while closing the door then turning to face him.

- "I have no bad intentions" he replied in her ear.

Lisbon blushed since she didn't expect to find him so close. She looked into his eyes confused for a moment then she stood on her tiptoe placing her lips on his cheek. She lingered there while enjoying the softness of his skin then she pulled away. She looked down with discomfort. She had no idea why she did that but waited for Jane's response.

Jane lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He wanted her to observe him. He plunged into her eyes admiring her natural beauty. He pulled her closer to stick their two bodies together then hugged her. This surprised Lisbon that he stayed against her more than a few seconds. He so enjoyed that moment which made him wants her more. He didn't know if he would again ever enjoy that again he prayed for that to be possible.

Lisbon encircled his waist with her arms then extended the embrace. She had not wanted it to end. She fitted so well there against him. She inhaled the scent of his aftershave, savored the strength of his arms and the softness of his hands on the bared skin on her lower back plus the heat that radiated from him. She wanted to stay there again but Jane stepped back to regain some distance between them.

- "Lisbon, there is something I must tell you" he began.

- "Later Jane, your tea is getting cold." She said missing the warmth she just discovered.

- "You made some tea? That's very considerate of you Lisbon." Jane said warmly.

- "Teresa," she corrected.

- "Pardon…?" Jane asked with questioning eyes.

- "We are not going to work. We will be spending the day together I want you to call me by my first name and I will to you." she explained.

- "Is it because you plan to spend the whole day with me?" He was definitely wondering what was going on.

- "Well ... I don't know ... but I ..." Lisbon answered haltingly.

- "Me too, I'd like that very much Teresa." Jane said liking the way her name tripped over his lips.

Lisbon blushed a little more in hearing her name from his mouth. It was strange and so much at once. She turned back to the kitchen to hide her confusion then she grabbed her coffee and lifted it to her lips. She thought he had not noticed anything but two arms around her waist made her understand otherwise. Those along with his warm breath against her ear made her feel special.

- "Please, don't blush like that all day. It could be embarrassing." Jane teased.

- "I..." Teresa began to say but stopped in mid sentence.

- "Please, don't deny it Teresa. I know I would have found it nice to bother you with this before that was then. No, today I want you to be relaxed enough with me to not blush at every move that I will do with you. I want you to feel comfortable with every word I say and every look that I will give you too." Jane pleaded.

- "You ... you plan to do other actions like that?" She dared to ask while placing her hands on those of her consultant whose hands came sliding on her belly.

- "Oh yes and much much more" he whispered into her neck before giving her a kiss. "But first I must tell you something very important."

- "It is so bad that you can not wait until the end of the day?" She asked worriedly as she turned into his arms.

- "Yes Teresa, well no ... well I don't really know…but I will not lie to you." Jane answered.

- "Since when…?" She laughed not taking very seriously what he had to say.

- "Teresa, I don't want to lose your friendship. I don't want you to hate me either but if we consider something between us. I want it to start on the truth and not something false."

- "You're starting to scare me Patrick." Lisbon warned.

- "It is not my intention and believe me please. I need to tell you something and if I don't do it now I may never do it. Since I doubt I would have the courage again." Jane sincerely said.

Lisbon disengaged her arms from her consultant. She felt suddenly uncomfortable and feared what was to come. The day had started so well. Why did it have to suddenly change? Jane was so tender with her since his arrival. Now he wanted to talk seriously about something she knew nothing about this scared her.

She walked into the kitchen preferring to have distance when she would learn the truth. Whatever that truth would be forthcoming. She sat down on one of the stools at the counter with her cup of coffee in hand then waited. Jane began to doubt that it was a good idea to tell her everything. He saw doubt settle in her eyes that was just not what he wanted to happen. He only wanted actions in what could they use to become a couple. So if he said nothing about the bet or if he said something with luck she would never learn anything about this stupid bet.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: next chapter Sunday.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. I know, I'm evil, ending like that. Be patiente, you'll know Lisbon's reaction soon enought.**

_Sweety 04/11/13_


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm a little disappointed. I tought you like this fic, but I got only 3 reviews on chapter 3. I hope you'll Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

* * *

_"Love does not consist in gazing at each other, it's looking in the same direction."_

_**Honoré de Balzac**_

* * *

Jane had not taken a step closer to Lisbon. He doubted that it was a good idea. What he had to say would it change everything between them? Perhaps it would destroy their friendship but he had to be honest. He would not lie to her. It was too much for him. She deserved to know everything and even if it would separate them. He would at least have the courage to speak.

Lisbon was still waiting for him to talk but really she didn't want it to happen. To see his face, the wrinkles on his forehead, the way he danced lightly from one foot to the other, he was nervous, and Jane was never nervous. And she was nervous too. She wanted him to talk fast to move on.

- "First, I want you to know that I like you very much" he began. "You are the only one who really understand me, don't judge me, to be honest with me and don't hesitate to yell at me when needed."

- "Well someone has to do it" she snarked as she tried to release this too heavy an atmosphere.

- "Yeah, because otherwise I could be more a pain in the ass than I'm already" he smiled. "But I think this time nothing will make you forgive me."

- "Patrick, just tell me, because you make me really scared." Lisbon said.

- "OK, well then here, I made a bet ... I'm not proud…" Jane began.

- "Since when do your bets make you uncomfortable?" Lisbon asked being very curious where this was headed.

- "Never before this bet...I didn't really want to do it…but I ..." Jane trailed off.

- "You don't like to lose a bet?" she coaxed the reluctant Mentalist.

- "That's true but ... this bet…I didn't want to win it either well maybe at first but... after I realized that I could not do that…" Jane continued Lisbon was still not clear what Jane was talking about.

- "So tell me what was the nature of this challenge then I will tell you what I think." Lisbon said trying to cut through the intentional fog Jane was noted for doing.

- "The bet ... I had ... I had to seduce a woman" he confessed.

- "And who was this woman?" She wanted to know.

Jane paused he knew he had to tell her even though he was conflicted. It was why he was there, mostly. But now he was no longer sure he wanted to tell her. He didn't want to lose her. It was too much for him. Lisbon was hooked she had to know that answer. He needed to come clean and tell her everything. He took a deep breath then began no matter the consequences.

- "The woman in question was… it was you." he whispered.

He looked down after he said that in shame. He would not look her in the eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes or the anger. All the unpleasant feelings he knew which would be there to see. He loved her, oh yes he loved her. But after what he had to admit. He assumed she would never forgive him. She would never want to speak to him and he could not blame her.

Without looking up, Jane went to the kitchen, picked up his jacket which was on the couch then headed for the door. He didn't want to stay any longer in this apartment. He did not want to hear her answer. She had reason to be disappointed. He had done something horrible. She had all the right to blame him. As he put his hand on the door intending to leave a voice spoke behind him.

- "You're heading somewhere…? Are you going to leave it like that?" asked Lisbon.

- "I don't know but I'm not going to impose my presence any longer." Jane sadly said trying to maintain some dignity.

- "You don't have to go Patrick," she continued. "I also have something to tell you."

Jane turned confused by what she meant. He had expected her to cry or at least to accuse him for using her. That was not her reaction at all. Instead she didn't seem angry. He didn't understand anything. The Lisbon he knew would blame him not to ask him to stay. He raised his eyes to look at this remarkable woman. One which surprised him at ever turn.

- "I knew about the bet from the beginning, Patrick" she confessed.

- "You ... you knew?" he asked utterly confused.

- "I heard you yesterday with Rigsby…I heard you accept ... but I saw something in your eyes. It was something I have to say with certainty that you didn't like this bet." Lisbon continued.

- "I ..." Jane faltered.

- "I wanted to know how long it would take you to tell me. I knew you could not keep this secret for too long. But what I didn't know that was why you didn't keep it?" Lisbon asked.

- "I ... I thought after our evening… I came to the conclusion that ... I don't want to use you to win a bet. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone. You are my only true friend Teresa. You are the only one who means something to me." Jane confessed.

- "That's all I am to you? A friend…?" Lisbon looked at the Mentalist with an arched brow and a pleasant face.

- "You ... I ..." Jane stuttered.

Jane could no longer say anything. He was still ashamed but even more so since he knew that all this was not a secret to Lisbon. She knew everything from the beginning. He had been tricked, she had played him and it made him smile. He, the great master of manipulation had been tricked by his colleague.

He was perplexed on the one hand he was glad she didn't yell at him. He just wanted to run to her and hug her hard against him. Jane didn't know if he had that courage left. He didn't know if he still had the right to hope that something might happen between them. He had never intended to rebuild his life. He felt he didn't have the right not after what happened to his family.

But Lisbon was very important to him she had a special place in his heart. He didn't want that to change that. He still wanted to imagine a possible future together. He had dreamt of it for so long. He had not realized his feelings for her before the evening. It was before the almost kiss. It was not until he returned home he became aware that Lisbon was more than just a colleague. She was more than his best friend. She was the woman he loved. She was the woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Lisbon took advantage of him as he was lost in his thoughts so she approached him without him noticing. She saw how all she said made him think. She knew he was struggling to understand what was happening. Lisbon didn't want him to suffer any longer. She would also tell him the whole truth and now was a good time. Best of all, there might not be another chance for her to say it. She edged closer then placed her hand on his cheek which forced him to raise his eyes to her. He was so lost and it made her heart ache.

- "Patrick, stop torturing yourself. I'm sorry I played you. I didn't want to hurt you. Please believe me…" Lisbon softly said while looking straight into cloudy blue eyes.

She had noticed his eye color reflected his mood. Right now it was only confusion that she saw.

- "You didn't hurt me Teresa. It was me who ..." Jane started to say.

- "Say no more. I knew everything from the beginning. I've said nothing and I'm sorry but ... I wanted to know if what you felt for me was true. That I was not one of your games…I'm sorry I doubted you." Lisbon apologized.

- "My feelings for you are real. I would not play with you like this. You are oh so important to me." Jane confessed.

- "I know that now…will you forgive my doubts?" she coyly asked.

Jane relaxed at her simple words spoken. She had not really played him. She just wanted to make sure that his feelings for her were true. Jane's heart leaped with joy. It meant she reciprocated his feelings. Jane placed his hands on her hips. He smiled when he saw the face of Lisbon relaxed then he leaned toward her. He had the intentions of giving Lisbon the most passionate kiss possible. He wanted to show th rough gestures this time that his feelings were true. We wanted to be able to feel the softness of her skin against his and to feel the warmth of his body against hers. All the feelings he had not felt for years were being consumed on the spot. He stopped just inches from Lisbon's face.

- "So if I understand correctly, you have feelings for me?" He whispered so close to her lips.

- "I think you know I do" she smiled putting herself on tiptoe.

-"Then you can reassure me by telling me that you will not throw me out if I do this…?" he continued placing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes savoring the sweetness of his lips. She encircled his neck with her arms her body trembling. She did not want to ever let go. She had been afraid of telling him the truth. They both had hidden their feelings to spare the ache but now it was all behind them. They were in the arms of each other. They embraced like Lisbon never imagined would be possible then everything seemed perfectly normal. Jane was not afraid he seemed rather take as much pleasure. She felt him push back to the couch then she felt it behind her legs. She fell over taking the Mentalist with her. They found themselves on one another in a position that left little to the imagination about what would happen next.

Lisbon's hands left Jane's neck to slide over his shoulders then to his back where she applied a slight pressure. Jane smiled against her lips. He helped to position her on the couch. He let his hands wander over her body enjoying the fact that she was so receptive to his caresses. He wanted it so badly for so long but he didn't want this to happen like that so he stopped. Lisbon stopped kissing him then stared at him. She was trying to understand what happened. Why did he stop especially when it was feeling so good?

- "Patrick?" Lisbon questioned softly.

- "I ... I'm sorry but I can't do that right now" he said. "I want you to believe me…I want to know you better. I want to spend time with you. I want to go to the restaurant with you. Spend time to watch movies together. I want us to enjoy life and the moments we can spend together." Jane said.

- "So you want to go slow?" she translated.

- "Yes that is exactly what I am saying. I know only part of you Lisbon but before we go any further I want to know the whole of you. I want to experience the woman who is Teresa Lisbon not just Agent Lisbon." Jane said.

- "I see I think I too would like to explore this different side of my consultant. I am sure the pleasure can wait. I think this idea is perfect." Lisbon said.

Getting up from the couch Jane stretched out his hand.

- "Shall we go?" Jane said with now bluer than blue eyes staring back at her.

He pulled her to him then hugged her. Lisbon leaned tenderly against his chest then kissed his neck caused chills and a rise in body heat. She loved this moment being in his arms then having the opportunity to kiss him as she wanted.

- "Take a jacket, you might need one," he said giving her a kiss on the temple.

- "Can I ask why?" she asked.

- "It's a surprise." Jane said being very cryptic.

- "I don't like surprises, you know." Lisbon said a bit irritated but playful.

- "You'll love this one, I promise." Jane said full of hope and fun.

Lisbon kissed him on the lips before going to get her jacket. Finally, everything was going well, Jane had not fled. He has even considered something was happening between them and apparently this was for the long term. This idea frightened her a little but she really loved him. She was willing to give them a chance. She would do anything to make that a reality.

She took her jacket then took one last look in the mirror before running down to join him. She jumped over to kiss him then opened the door. Jane followed her and they got into Jane's car. This was going to be a very interesting day. If Lisbon wanted proof that they could build something together then he would give her. He would start by showing her he was being honest. It would be the best proof of his love. If she had had doubts about the whole thing they were now gone. She only wanted one thing to realize this dream they both have.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: don't forget to let me know if you still like this story.**


	6. Love beyond words

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 5. I still have an epilogue, but like phnxgrl said, this chapter could be the end of the story. But if you like to read one more, I can translate it.**

**Thanks again for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love beyond words**

* * *

_"Those who control their desire, is that their desire is weak enough to be controlled, and the reason that control takes the place of desire and control the rebellious."_

**_William Blake_**

* * *

Jane drove for several minutes. He was very surprised that Lisbon never asked once where they were going. Normally she was not very patient person then even less when it came to any surprise especially one coming from him. She had a calm demeanor while resting her head against the window. She had a far away look on her face. She was somewhere he didn't know where.

He let his eyes off the road for a moment to rest on her angelic face. She was so beautiful he was lucky to have her in his life, very lucky. He had never dared to imagine something with her. Yet today he had the joy of starting a relationship with this woman. He was previously afraid she would reject him because of the bet.

She surprised him that she already knew. He had felt uncomfortable at first. She had somehow played him. But now he was glad of it. He still wondered if things would have changed if he had not made that bet with Rigsby. Maybe not, but he didn't need to ask this kind of question. He was with her that was all which mattered.

He turned his attention to the road ahead. It was not the time to have an accident anyway. He wanted to allow Lisbon her day dream. He wanted her to enjoy the time spent with him and needed her to want more. He didn't regret having made this choice. He wanted only one thing, her happiness for the rest of her life and he wanted it to be with him. He could not imagine losing her especially when he was able to confess his feelings.

He stopped the car this took Lisbon out of her reveries. She turned to look at him before she scanned the landscape to find out where they were. She didn't recognize the place. She had not even looked at the road all the way because she was lost in her thoughts. She relived the last moments spent with Jane. She let the consultant speak, knowing full well what he would say and waited for him to finish. She knew it was not easy but she was really proud of him.

Now they were in the middle of nowhere. There were no familiar landmarks just the two of them. Although she didn't know where they were or what they were doing here she trusted him. She let him guide her where he wished. He wanted to surprise her. Even though she didn't like surprises she felt that it would be fun.

Jane left the car then walked around and opened the door. He reached out a hand which she took it gladly. She walked in silence with joined hands. She savored the warmth that emanated from his skin. She had not felt this comfortable for a long time. If she were to be honest it was the first time. Jane had a way to make her at ease. He could make her feel a whole lot of things she hadn't felt before.

Lisbon turned to Jane with a smile. She wanted him to understand. She needed him to know how much she appreciated everything he did for her despite everything that had been done throughout the years. She pulled him towards her this forced him to come closer. Soon they were his chest against her back. She placed their hands tied on her belly then stood still listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot breath of Jane in her neck. She felt that electric shock when he touched her then even more tingling just by his breath against her skin. She then felt his lips against her neck then she fell completely against him. She was in heaven.

- "We're almost there Teresa" he whispered in her ear. "We are very close."

- "Where exactly?" she asked with her eyes still closed. She had refused to open them.

- "You'll see…just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Jane said as he guided Lisbon to the exact spot.

- "As you wish," she replied, "I trust you."

- "You don't even know what it means to me," he smiled then kissed her neck.

They resumed their march and soon Lisbon heard sounds of water flowing. She wanted to open her eyes but a hand was laid on her face preventing her from peeking. Jane had anticipated her move and he absolutely wanted to keep the surprise. When judged that the time was right he withdrew his hand.

- "Lisbon we are here. Open your eyes." Jane softly said standing directly behind her.

She was surprised by what she saw. The place was beautiful and she didn't even know that such a place existed.

She scanned the horizons. She drank in all that she could see then leaned back against him then on tiptoes tilted her head so her lips could join with his. In position she placed a tender kiss. She wanted to thank him for this particular moment. She was so happy. She kissed him until she needed air and she dropped to the balls of her feet then turn away smiling to look once again at the scenery. Jane had encircled her with his arms and he tilted his head down until it was just above her shoulder then she rested her head against his chest. They were both looking the same direction.

- "This place is beautiful Patrick" she whispered. "I didn't even know there was a waterfall in there."

- "I stumbled upon it one day while I was walking and I wanted you to enjoy it as well." Jane said in her ear as he kissed it.

- "And I'm glad." Lisbon turned her head for a quick kiss.

- "But the surprise is not over," he smiled while pointing at the edge of the water. "Stand still and I'll be right back." Jane said as he withdrew his arms and head.

- "Where are you going…?" Lisbon turned to watch him leave.

- "To retrieve our meal…" Jane said "I'll shant be long."

Lisbon did what she was asked then sat in the grass. She took off her shoes to wiggle her toes in the fresh grass. She enjoyed the atmosphere of this little corner of paradise. She felt some chills she put on her shoes then her jacket. Jane was right when he told her to take it. He had expected it to be needed. She lay down then closed her eyes. It made her feel really good to do something other than work or stay at home to mope in solitude. She would not be alone now. She knew she would never let him go. Besides she thought he never seemed to want to leave anyways.

She saw him come back with a basket in hand and a blanket in the other. She straightened up, smiled and stood up to help him place everything. While preparing the picnic, they never stopped to send tender glances and smiles. They were like two teenagers on their first date. It was an apt description of two people who were perhaps more accustomed to being alone. However, they were learning to be together.

They sat down then ate in silence, savoring the sweetness of the air, the breeze blowing through the trees and the sound of water flowing in the river. It was all so relaxing, no phone, no horn sounds, and especially no cries of unhappy people. It was just the nature, them and nothing else. It was still hard for Jane to realize that he was here with Teresa Lisbon. She willingly chose him. She liked him as much as he to her. It was a dream come true and he never wanted to wake up.

Once the meal was finished Lisbon rested against Jane. They were lying on the blanket together. She laid her head on his chest then played with his fingers on her belly. She felt so good, so peaceful with Patrick. She never wanted to leave him or ever having to spend her nights alone in bed. She wanted him to stay with her forever. She wanted them to learn what life would be together.

Lisbon felt the hand of her companion slip into her neck. This contact made her shiver with anticipation. She closed her eyes, too happy that Patrick feels comfortable enough to do this kind of thing. She stroke his stomach and chest. But the sensation of his T-shirt under her fingers slightly embarrassed her. Regaining courage she slipped her hand under his clothing to come against the skin of his belly. Jane gave a little moan of surprise and pleasure. Then she let her hand come up and down the body of the Mentalist. She luxuriated in feeling the texture of his muscles rolling beneath her fingers.

After a few minutes of mild torture Jane grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her to the ground. He was on top of her then placed his lips on hers in a kiss which she returned without hesitation. As they kissed, his hands went to discover her body, without embarrassment or shame. Their bodies were receptive and it was Jane who first pushed aside. He sat up next to the woman who still had her eyes closed.

- "You make me crazy Teresa," he managed to say once he had found his breath.

- "And so do you to me" she whispered then positioned to lay her head on his chest.

- "Careful sweetie…I'm a man and I don't know if I could hold you for long without jumping and making love to you right then and there." Jane gently warned.

- "Although the idea is tempting, I think we should stop there." Teresa said.

- "This is the best thing to do…at least until we were somewhere that we could not get arrested" he said nodding although didn't believe to his own words.

Patrick stood on the side then plunged his eyes into hers. He decided touching was too much space was needed so he let his eyes speak instead. He had so wanted to go on, to touch her, to discover her and to make her his. But he also wanted to wait. He wanted to learn to know her better before taking this so bold a step.

- "Would you come home with me?" she suggested.

- "You expected something tonight?" He questioned putting his lips on hers.

- "Stay in your arms for the rest of the night," she whispered on his ear.

- "I'd like it" he whispered, taking her in his arms then kissed her again and again.

Finally, they got up, packed then returned to the car. Jane brought them to her place very quickly. He had ideas in his head and he was not sure if he wanted or at least could wait to know her body. She had the same idea. They finally arrived then got out of the car while leaving everything in the trunk. They quickly headed straight to her abode.

While Lisbon was looking for her keys Jane attacked her neck where he laid a multitude of tender and soft kisses descending deeper and deeper into her shoulder. His hand rested on her stomach and he slipped his fingers under her tank top to touch her skin. She shivered at his touch.

- "Patrick" she moaned. "Remember get arrested?"

- "A problem Teresa…?" He inquired as his hand went back to her chest.

- "If you continue this way right now this evening may be concluded at the nearest precinct" she managed to say between moans.

- "And that would be a problem" He continued. "So hurry up with the door."

- "I ... I don't think…Please but wait ... at least ... oh there!" Teresa gasped as the key fit in the lock and the door swung open.

Entering Jane slammed her against it closing the door. He was ultimately unable to wait any longer. They kissed again and again. They not wanted to leave their lips while their hands were busy removing the clothes that fell on the floor. They walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom. Jane grabbed her thighs forcing her to wrap her arms around his the neck. They began to climb the stairs toward her bedroom without ever removing their lips. Lisbon could feel the Jane's desire increasing her own pleasure.

Jane entered the room with Teresa still in his arms still holding that kiss. He would take his time with her. He wanted to go slowly and Enjoy their new situation. He finally realized that he had no control over his body or his desire for her. He wanted her for too long and her too so why wait? They already knew they loved each other despite their faults. Life was too short to wait. He wanted her to understand then show her how much he worshipped her. What better way to do that making love to her? In addition, Lisbon herself was unable to resist her desire for him, so why bother?

The Mentalist placed her on the bed then pulled back just enough to admire her glorious naked body.

-" Teresa…You are so beautiful." Jane gasped.

She blushed and responded.

-" Patrick… you are so handsome… please don't stop." Teresa panted filled with desire.

Lisbon was so beautiful with her cheeks flushed. Her lips parted hence escaped slight moans of pleasure then her eyes reflected the same. No, he could definitely not resist. He took her then encircling her with his arms. He kissed her again never tired of the sweetness of her lips. Tonight they were going to discover the other completely. It was all because of a bet. It was amazing how life was sometimes very strange but they were not complaining.

During the night moans of pleasure issued forth from these two people damaged by life but have managed to be happy together.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Juste tell me if you want one more chapter or not.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: here's the last chapter. I hope you'll like it. I have an other story for you, one I started a while ago but never finished. Just tell me if you want me to translate it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_"No, to be loved does not buy happiness. But love, that's happiness."_

**_Hermann Hesse_**

* * *

Four days had passed and it was now time to return to work. Lisbon had spent the four happiest days of her life. She had spent all her time with Jane they had not left once. But still they had a lot of things to do. They needed to start the talk of their past and future lives. Jane wanted to know everything about Lisbon. It did not matter to him he wanted to know it all the good and bad times. For Lisbon there was more bad than good.

She didn't want to deal with the time she had with her father especially after her mother died. She didn't want him to know everything she experienced. He insisted and cajoled in the end she relented then told him. It was not easy but with his support she was able to discuss this most painful time. She felt lighter during the talks. It was as if talking had removed a weight on her shoulders.

Lisbon felt good for the first time in a very long time. She didn't want anything to come to spoil her new chance at happiness. Jane and she had already suffered enough in their lives. It was time for their happily ever after.

Lisbon turned in the bed then slowly opening her eyes and fell on his angelic face asleep. Jane had not yet opened his eyes and feigned sleeping or was he really asleep. But in either case he was beautiful with his blonde curls around his face with the light of the morning sun reflecting off his skin. He was calm and serene. Lisbon could not resist the urge to lean toward him to kiss him. Now she had the right. She could do it anytime she wanted and right now was the perfect time. She would not deny herself these pleasures anymore. The pleasures of running her fingers through his curls or curling up in his arms were hers and only hers.

His hand came to rest on her neck then urged her closer. Lisbon squealed a cry of surprise followed by the moans of pleasure. Jane took the opportunity to slide his other hand under her T-shirt then stroked her beautiful back while enjoying the softness of her skin and the warmth of her lips.

He finally pulled away then stared at Lisbon smiling at him with all her teeth.

- "Hello sleeping beauty" he said while kissing her lip.

- "Hello beautiful" she replied.

- "So we go back to work today" he stated.

- "I don't want to go" she muttered.

- "Wait! Teresa Lisbon doesn't want to go to work?" He laughed gently "that's a first."

- "Tell me you don't prefer to stay here in my arms." She countered.

- "All things considered, it is true that I don't want to leave your comfort but it doesn't change we still need to work. Catch bad guys and put them away." Jane said.

Lisbon smiled before getting up. Agent Lisbon was no rule breaker. She knew she could never be late especially after four days off. She went to the bathroom in the idea of taking a shower then a hand came around and surrounded her waist. She felt pressed against a powerful torso she recognized immediately.

- "Patrick" she whispered while her lover's lips went to her neck. "I must get ready."

- "We can do it together" he whispered without leaving her neck, "It will save time."

- "Or we will lose it altogether" she said.

Patrick pulled away from her then prepared to leave the room when she grabbed his arm forcing him to return. Using her police skills she slammed him against the wall of the bathroom. She slipped one of her hands in his curls while the second drew small circles on his chest. Jane didn't even stop moaning.

- "I think we'll be late today" Lisbon whispered grabbing Jane's hand then pulling him in the shower.

Jane took Lisbon lips then pushed the door with his foot. They would probable be late. There was no doubt about it but then they would have to wait a whole day without touching. So, they should enjoy this morning.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon arrived with half an hour late at the office but she didn't even feel embarrassed. Yet she was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. But now she didn't care. She had something else in mind that work could not compare. It was her beautiful consultant who was lying on his couch. They had decided not to arrive at the same time. Therefore, Jane arrived after her so not to arouse suspicion. But when he was always late nobody asked any questions.

Then she filled reports until she heard noises from the other side. Looking up she saw Rigsby and Jane in a discussion.

- "So my friend, can you tell me why you gave up on the bet?" Rigsby asked.

- "No my dear Rigsby I can not" said Jane.

- "Come on! It is not like you to give up on a bet. There must be a reason." Rigsby cajoled.

But Jane still didn't answer him and Lisbon smiled. He didn't speak. However, he once was the first to boast of winning a bet. She smiled to herself enjoying that Jane was keeping the reason a secret. On the other hand she knew that Rigsby would keep at her consultant until he had his answer. She made a decision then joined her colleagues. When she arrived Rigsby seeing his boss stopped talking then went back to work. She smiled again with her eyes gazing at Jane lying on the couch feigning sleep. He opened his eyes at her approach. Jane smiled back but something in her eyes worried him. She had something on her mind. He could not figure out what it was. He watched her approach Rigsby.

- "Rigsby" she began, "if I'm not mistaken, you owe fifty dollars to Jane."

- "Pardon?" asked the man without understanding.

- "He won his bet then you have to pay him." She said.

Jane sat up suddenly on his couch confused on what she was doing. Yet he had done everything to keep it secret. So why was she talking about it now? He gave her a questioning look then got a smile. And then he understood. He got up and stood beside her near Rigsby who didn't know what to say. Jane took her in his arms then she curled against him under the surprised looks from their colleagues.

- "You ... you're together?" breathed Grace.

- "Yes, we are." Lisbon replied raising her eyes towards Jane.

- "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret" he said.

- "But I also wanted to see Rigsby's face when he learned the truth" she confessed.

Rigsby for his part had his mouth wide open imitating a fish. He definitely did not know what to say. He was not expecting this. He didn't really doubt that Jane would succeed after canceling the bet.

- "So Rigsby…?" Lisbon sweetly said. "Are you going give him these fifty dollars or are you a bet welcher?"

- "Uh ... yes ..." Rigsby said.

He took out his wallet then gave the bills to Mentalist who refused. This act got everyone curious.

- "I've got the best prize I don't want your money." Jane said.

He spun Lisbon hugged her tight then rested his forehead against hers.

- "You're worth more than a few bills" he whispered against her lips "More than any amount in the world."

Then he kissed her under the tender gazes of his colleagues. Finally, he had won his wager. It was much more than money or the satisfaction of winning even against Rigsby. He had in his arms the woman he loved. That made it worth more than all the awards in the world. The couple kissed breathlessly then the world disappeared there was only him and her.

They eventually returned. Lisbon went in her office while Jane resumed his place on the sofa. Nobody said anything for a moment then Cho spoke.

- "If ever hurt her, I'll make you pay" he threatened.

- "I love her too much for that" Jane admitted.

- "Okay… I'm happy for you" he finished before returning to work.

Everyone went back to work, except Jane. Finally, this bet was a blessing. It had allowed him to find happiness in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world. He would never thank Rigsby enough for his idea. He closed his eyes then let himself be lulled by the sound of the keyboard and the ringing of the phones. He had finally found happiness. This time he would do everything not to risk it foolishly. She was precious beyond any thing in his life. Losing Teresa Lisbon would end him and he knew it. He would do everything to make her happy for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That was the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Next fic in a few days, if you want it. Thanks again for all the reviews.**


End file.
